


Tony Stark and the Age of Ultron

by The_Jeremy_Kellerman



Series: The Avengers at Home [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jeremy_Kellerman/pseuds/The_Jeremy_Kellerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big day for Tony Stark's mecha-spawn, Ultron, and all the Avengers have gathered 'round to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark and the Age of Ultron

***WARNING – MAJOR PLOT SPOILER FOR THE AGE OF ULTRON AHEAD***

 

Tony Stark gazed down lovingly at the smiling, bouncing little boy on his knee. Though the boy's body was made of metal, his heart was as pure as a summer sky, and Tony could detect a hint of apple red in his chubby cheeks.

“Papa,” said the boy, “Papa!”

“That's right! You got it!” Tony smiled at the boy's fresh attempt at speech. He was progressing fast.

“He's a fiesty little critter!” Bruce Banner exclaimed joyously. 

“That's how you can tell he's Tony's boy,” chimed in Pepper Potts, a wide smile spanning the vast expanse of her face.

“Yea, his appetite is one to envy!” Thor's words were punctuated with bits of cake flying from his mouth.

“He'll certainly give your appetite competition, dear brother!” Loki chuckled.

“What a cutie!” cooed Natasha Romanov. 

“Quiet, bitch!” barked Clint Barton.

“Yeah, keep your damn opinions to yourself, you whore!” snapped Steve Rogers.

“I'm a new character,” said Vision. “I should probably wear corrective lenses. That's a joke, right? I don't know. Who cares?”

“I have another line of dialogue, because the fans demand it!” boomed Loki. Everyone took a brief moment to applaud.

“Okay, calm down, everyone! This is Ultron's big day! It's a really special time. I've not only perfected artificial intelligence, I've brought a truly beautiful new life form into the world. I've had a son! And I know that he's going to bring only good things into the world. Everything is going to be good from now on, forever.”

“Say, how old is the little whipper-snapper anyway?” asked Phil Coulson/Maria Hill/Nick Fury/Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver/Zorro/Special Agent Dale Cooper/Roxanne Dawson/Who Cares.

“How could you forget?!” blustered Tony. “Ultron is one year old today!”

“Oh, so that's the Age of Ultron!” said whoever.

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Somewhere in California, a man named Kevin and a man named Joss and an elderly man named Stan high-fived each other while eating filet mignon wrapped in thousand dollar bills.


End file.
